


Lumalapit Sa'yo

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, magulo sila
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: Lumalapit, lumalapit sa'yoSana ako'y patawarin moLumalapit, lumalapit sa'yoPagkakataon ang kailangan koDahil sa isang dare, lumabas lahat ng mga itinatagong sikreto ng magbestfriends na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Lumalapit Sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh the journey na dinanas ng fic na to! To the point na babagsak na siya to heavy angst buti nakapagpigil ako. Don't worry, walang iiyak dito.  
> Sana mag-enjoy kayo. Salamat sa pagsuporta sa fest na ito.

It was a typical college party na pakana ni Chanyeol. Kyungsoo was trying his best to stay sober habang wala pa ang bestfriend niyang si Jongin dahil sinundo pa nito ang girlfriend niya.

Pero panay naman ang bigay ng alak nila Baekhyun at Jongdae sa kaibigan para pag dumating na si Jongin, medyo manhid na si Kyungsoo sa makikita niyang pagpulupot ng girlfriend ni Jongin sa kanya.

At eto na nga at dumating na ang dakilang bestfriend ni Kyungsoo at isang ngiti lang nito sa direksyon niya ay _ tangina _ nahulog na naman ang puso ni Kyungsoo.

Ok na sana eh, kaso nakita na rin niya ang girlfriend nitong ahas kung makalingkis sa bestfriend niya...kaya napakuha na naman si Kyungsoo ng shotglass at inubos ang laman nito.

"Ano baks, sabi ko sayo magpakawasted ka na eh, para pagdating nung dalawa, di na masyadong masaket.." mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun sa katabi sabay abot pa ng baso. 

"Hoy Baek, wag mo ngang lasingin yan! Tsk!" Saway ni Jongin na nakalapit na pala.

"Hay nako, kaya ka nga pumupunta sa party para magpakalunod sa alak at makalimot!" Sagot ni Baekhyun kay Jongin na napatingin naman kay Kyungsoo at napakunot ang noo. 

"Makalimot? Bakit Soo, may problema ka ba?" Worried na baling ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Hay nako ayan na naman siya sa mga pafall.  _ Fuck! Why do you care so much??? _

"Wala! Wag kang nagpapaniwala dito sa baliw na to!" Bahagya pang binatukan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. 

"ARAY! ARAY! ARAAAYYY!!" Eksaheradang sigaw ni Baekhyun na pinandilatan pa si Kyungsoo.

"Babe, tara lets say hi muna kala Leslie..." aya ng girlfriend ni Jongin na sumimpleng irap kay Kyungsoo. 

"Paano punta muna kami dun. Soo, pag di mo na kaya, tumigil ka na...tapos pahinga ka na lang dyan. I'll check on you from time to time..." bilin nito sa bestfriend niya. 

"Oo na, sige na layas na..." pagtataboy ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

***

Binalikan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo after two hours at napailing na lang siya dahil certified bangenge na ang bestfriend niya.

"Soo, tara na iuuwi na kita..."

"Pero babe, ayoko pang umuwi..maaga pa..." reklamo ng girlfriend ni Jongin.

"Babe, you can stay if you want, babalikan na lang kita after kong ihatid si Soo."

"What? Iiwanan mo talaga ako dito mag-isa?" Kunot noo na baling sa kanya ng girlfriend niya.

"You have your friends naman here, I promise I'll be quick…”

"No! The last time this happened, you ended up staying the night over at his apartment at ipinasundo mo na lang ako kay Sehun. Hayaan mo na yan si Kyungsoo malaki na yan! Let's just enjoy the night please?"

"Tumigil nga kayong dalawa! Jongin, samahan mo na ‘yang syota mo, kaya kong umuwi mag-isa." Sabat ni Kyungsoo sa magsyota.

"Pero Soo..."

"Hayaan mo na siya babe..." the girl even stomped her feet like a child whining. 

“Hay nako Jongin, ilayo mo na nga yang pabebe mong girlfriend, sumasakit ulo ko sa kakareklamo” pagtataray ni Baekhyun kaya wala nang nagawa si Jongin kundi sumama at bumalik sa mga kaibigan ng girlfriend niya.

***

Another hour had passed at may mga tama na ang mga tao sa party. Naglalaro ng truth or dare sina Jongin kasama ang mga kaibigan ng girlfriend niya. Napatapat kay Jongin ang bote at walang isip-isip na sumagot ng dare si Jongin.

Sakto namang napadaan sa may gilid ng tumpukan nila sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Napangisi si Leslie at saka sinabi ang dare ni Jongin. “Kiss your bestfriend, sa lips ha…”

“Gago ka Leslie!” Saway ng girlfriend ni Jongin sa kaibigan niya.

“Yaan mo na, dare lang naman tsaka para malaman na natin kung may gusto talaga si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.” Bulong ni Leslie kay Anne. “Kapag humalik pabalik, lam na..”

“Ano Jongin, a dare is a dare, ayun si Kyungsoo oh.” kantyaw ng iba pang kaibigan ng girlfriend niya.

Tumingin saglit si Jongin sa girlfriend niya, silently asking for permission. Napilitan na lang tumango si Anne dahil na rin sa pangungulit nila Leslie. Tumayo si Jongin at lumapit kay Kyungsoo.

“Soo…” may lambing na tawag ni Jongin sa bestfriend niya. Hinawakan ni Jongin sa bewang at hinala ito papalapit sa kanya. Jongin leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo’s lips.

At dahil certified marupok ang ating bida ay agad itong nagpadala sa bugso ng damdamin, he wrapped his hands around Jongin’s neck and kissed his bestfriend back.

Everyone around them started whistling and teasing the two with how intense they were going. In the end, si Anne na mismo ang pumagitna at pumigil sa dalawa, reminding them na nasa party pa sila.

“Tama na nga, masyado ka nang nag-eenjoy sa boyfriend ko. Just to be clear, this is just a dare.” awat ni Anne sabay tulak kay Kyungsoo at dahil madami na ngang nainom si Kyungsoo, natumba ito at napaupo sa sahig.

“Soo…” Jongin tried to help Kyungsoo up but Baekhyun beat him up to it at hinila na rin ni Baekhyun palayo sa kanila.

“Teka Soo…”susundan sana ni Jongin ang bestfriend niya pero pinigilan siya ng girlfriend niya. 

“Hayaan mo na siya babe, kasama naman niya yung kaibigan ninyo eh, di pa tayo tapos maglaro.” kumuha pa ng tissue si Anne at pinunasan ang labi ni Jongin.

Wala nang nagawa si Jongin dahil hindi siya tinigilan ni Anne hangga’t hindi siya bumabalik sa mga kasama nila kanina.

***

After nang ilang minuto ay nagpaalam si Jongin para mag-cr pero pagbalik niya ay wala na ang girlfriend niya. Tinanong ni Jongin si Leslie about Anne pero hindi din siya namalayang umalis ni Leslie. Humiwalay na si Jongin sa grupo ng kaibigan ng girlfriend niya upang hanapin si Anne.

Samantala sa kabilang panig ng party ay nagkakaroon na ng komprontahan between the girlfriend and the bestfriend

“Masarap ba boyfriend ko?” Diretsahang tanong ni Anne kay Kyungsoo..

“Kayo ‘tong gagawa-gawa ng dare tapos nagagalit ka dyan.” tinawanan pa ni Kyungsoo si Anne para lalo itong mainis.

“Sinamantala mo naman! Palibhasa kasi hanggang best friend ka lang! In-love ka siguro kay Jongin no!” Dinuro-duro ni Anne si Kyungsoo.

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang daliri ni Anne. “Eh ano ngayon kung in-love ako sa best friend ko. Ikaw na yung girlfriend di ba?! Ano pang pinagpuputok ng butsi mo dyan?”

“You really have the nerve to admit that in front of his girlfriend! Kapal ha!”

“Eh sa mahal ko eh! Mahal ko si Jongin! Bakit inaagaw ko ba sayo? Hindi naman di ba, so anong problema mo?!” Lasing na si Kyungsoo kaya hindi siya papakabog sa pagtataray ni Anne.

“Aba talaga naman!” Susugod na sana si Anne nang magsalita si Jongin.

“Anne, Kyungsoo.” tawag ni Jongin at with the confused he look he threw at Kyungsoo, obvious na narinig niya yung mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Of course, hindi hinintay ni Kyungsoo na mapahiya pa siya sa harap ni Anne kaya agad-agad siyang umalis. Hahabulin sana ni Jongin ang best friend niya pero pinigilan siya ni Anne. Nagpupumilit si Jongin na kailangan niyang sundan at kausapin si Kyungsoo pero ayaw siyang payagan ni Anne kaya ang ending, nag-away pa sila.

***

Nang makawala na si Jongin sa girlfriend niya ay agad niyang hinanap si Kyungsoo ngunit nalibot na niya ang buong bahay ay hindi niya makita ang best friend niya. He tried calling him pero mukhang nakapatay ang phone ni Kyungsoo. Even Baekhyun and Jongdae don’t know where he is, hindi daw nagpaalam sa kanila si Kyungsoo kung umuwi man na ito.

The next logical thing for Jongin to do was to check Kyungsoo’s apartment. Best friend siya kaya alam niya ang pass code ng apartment nito pero nang buksan niya ito ay wala naman si Kyungsoo sa loob. Maglalakad-lakad pa sana si Jongin sa labas para hanapin si Kyungsoo pero bumuhos na ang malakas na ulan kaya napagpasyahan niya na maghintay na lang sa loob na apartment ni Kyungsoo. Siguro naman uuwi na agad si Kyungsoo, ngayon na umuulan na.

Halos isang oras pa ang lumipas nang sa wakas ay marinig ni Jongin ang pag-input ng code sa pinto. Hindi na niya hinintay pang matapos si Kyungsoo, agad-agad niyang binuksan ang pinto.

“Ano ba! Bakit nangugulat ka?” Halos mapatalon sa gulat si Kyungsoo nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng apartment niya. “Jongin? Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

Hinigit ni Jongin papasok si Kyungsoo. “Bakit ba hindi mo sinasagot mga tawag ko? Kanina pa ko tawag ng tawag ah. Teka nga magpalit ka nga muna dun, basang basa ka. Magluluto ako ng ramen para mainiitan yang tiyan mo.”

Hindi na nakipagtalo si Kyungsoo, pumasok siya sa kwarto niya at naligo na rin para mahimasmasan.

He needed some time alone to gather his senses, hindi niya ineexpect na biglang nandoon si Jongin sa apartment niya. Eto na ba ang katapusan ng pagkakaibigan nila? Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na sinasabayan na ng pagpatak ng mga luha niya ang pagbuhos ng tubig mula sa shower head.

Maya-maya ay kinatok na siya ni Jongin kaya napilitan na siyang lumabas. Tahimik siyang umupo sa dining table at tinitigan ang niluto ni Jongin. Wala siyang gana sa totoo lang.

“Nawala ba phone mo?” Simula ni Jongin.

“Hindi..”

“Nasira?”

“Hindi”

“Eh bakit di mo sinasagot tawag ko? Kanina pa kong alalang-alala sayo.” frustrated na tanong ni Jongin.

“Bakit ka ba kasi nandito?”

“Kailan ka ba nagreklamo na nandito ako aber?” taas kilay na balik ni Jongin.

“Magtatanungan na lang ba tayo?” pagod na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nagpabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Wag mong isipin yung narinig mo kanina. Wala yun. Hindi importante yun.”

“Paanong hindi importante, eh ikaw yun. Totoo ba yun?” Tinitigan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pero inirapan lang siya nito.

“Wag na nga sabing intindihin eh!”

“Paano ngang hindi eh bestfriend kita.” sinubukang abutin ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo pero iniwasan ito ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo naman, alam ko naman yun eh.” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Ano ba! Sa ating dalawa, hindi dapat ikaw yung nag-eexplain.” Napatawa si Kyungsoo. “Huwag kang mag-alala hindi naman ako umaasa. Alam ko naman kung saan ako lulugar at maiintindihan ko kung maaasiwa ka sa akin, ganoon naman talaga iyon.”

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang sasabihin sa kaibigan niya. Gusto niyang pagaanin ang loob nito pero hindi niya alam kung paano. Samantalang si Kyungsoo naman ay tahimik na lang na agad na tinapos ang pagkain na inihanda ni Jongin.

“Oh ayan ok na.” Ipinakita niya ang walang laman na mangkok bago tumayo. “Matutulog na ako,antok na ko.”

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo.. “Soo, wag mong takasan ito.”

Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Jongin, hindi na siya nakapagtimpi. “Anong tatakasan?! Wala naman akong tinakasan. This is not some kdrama na magically magkaka-feelings ka sa ‘kin dahil biglang lumabas na mahal kita. I am your bestfriend for a reason Jongin, kilala kita and I know for a fact na si Anne ang laman niyan at hindi ako.” Idiniin ni Kyungsoo ang daliri niya sa dibdib ni Jongin.

“Wala akong tinatakasan, wala na.” Nakayuko na umatras si Kyungsoo habang di naman malaman ni Jongin ang gagawin.

“Seryoso pagod na ako Jongin. Paki-lock na lang yung pinto pag-alis mo.”

Hindi na hinintay ni Kyungsoo kung anuman ang magiging sagot ni Jongin. Pumasok na siya sa kwarto niya at naglock ng pinto.

***

Naguguluhan si Jongin, hindi niya alam bakit wala siyang nagawa noong umamin sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam bakit hindi siya lumaban, kung bakit hindi niya sinabi kay Kyungsoo ang totoo.

Duwag si Jongin, simula noon hanggang ngayon.

Alam ni Jongin na kailangan ni Kyungsoo ng space at alam niyang kasalanan niya ang lahat. Kung naging matapang lang sana siya, hindi na sana sila hahantong sa ganito. 

Nag-uusap pa naman sila pero kahit sino madaling makita na malaki ang nagbago sa kanilang dalawa. Gusto na ni Jongin kausapin si Kyungsoo tungkol sa nararamdaman nito pero alam din ni Jongin na marami pa siyang kailangang ayusin bago siya makaharap ng maayos kay Kyungsoo. Hindi rin nakakatulong na tapos na ang semester nila at mas madali para kay Kyungsoo humanap ng dahilan para sa iwasan siya. 

Hinayaan muna ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na makahinga mula sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa habang inaayos niya muna ang sa kanila ng girlfriend niya.

***

Unang linggo ng bakasyon, naghahanda si Jongin para pumunta kay Kyungsoo. Sa tingin niya tama na ang panahong ibinigay niya dito, na hiningi na rin ni Kyungsoo. Oras na para umpisahan ang paghilom.

Paalis na siya ng bahay niya nang makatanggap siya ng message mula sa bestfriend niya kasama ang picture ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng airport at naka ’peace’ sign pa.

_ ‘Oh baka hanapin mo na naman ako, pagalitan mo na naman ako. Boarding na! Sumumama ako kay Mama pa-Korea!’ _

Muntik nang mabitawan ni Jongin ang phone niya. Agad niyang tinawagan si Kyungsoo pero mukhang nakapatay na ang phone nito.

Binantayan ni Jongin ang oras, kinalkula niya kung anong oras posibleng lumapag ng Korea si Kyungsoo. Inabangan niya kung kailan lalabas ang ‘online’ icon sa sns ni Kyungsoo at oras na magbago ito, agad na sinubukan ni Jongin na tumawag ulit.

“Parang tanga, ano ‘to?” tanong agad ni Jongin nang makita si Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya.

“Papalamig lang, ang init diyan sa ‘Pinas eh…” nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo, completely ignoring the pout on Jongin’s face.

“Gago, hindi pwedeng basta basta ka na lang nag-decide ng ganyan. Kailangan mo ng visa bago makapunta dyan so bakit hindi mo sinasabi sa akin?’

“Surprise?” pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo naman eh…” ingit ni Jongin. “Paano yung plano natin? Akala ko sasamahan mo kong umuwi ng Batangas? Akala ko doon tayo magbabakasyon? Gago ka talaga!”

“Change of plans…” biglang sumeryoso mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Alam mo naman na kailangan ko munang ‘ _ huminga _ ’.”

“Pero pinagbigyan naman kita di ba? Tsaka wag naman ganito Soo, sana bigyan mo rin ako ng chance para pag-usapan natin ng maayos ‘to.”

“Wala naman kailangang ayusin Jongin, okay naman tayo di ba? O sige na, tulog muna ako, najejetlag ako.”

“Soo, apat na oras lang ang flight mo.” 

“Eh ano ngayon? Bawal majetlag kapag 4 hours lang ang flight?! Sige na, bye na!” Kumaway pa si Kyungsoo sa camera.

“Hoy tatawag ulit ako bukas ha! Sagutin mo!” habol ni Jongin bago pinutol ni Kyungsoo ang tawag.

Pero hindi na sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang mga tawag ni Jongin buong summer.

***

Things changed drastically between them. Hindi na umuwi si Kyungsoo, or kung umuwi man siya ay walang nakaalam. Doon na niya ipinagpatuloy ang pag-aaral. Pinutol lahat ni Kyungsoo ang communication nila ni Jongin. Maging ang iba nilang kaibigan ay halos walang balita kay Kyungsoo, maliban kay Baekhyun.

Hindi na mabilang ni Baekhyun kung ilang beses nagmakaawa sa kanya si Jongin na makausap si Kyungsoo pero wala din siyang magawa dahil talagang ayaw ni Kyungsoo. Sa loob ng limang taon wala halos balita si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Limang taon na ang nakalipas, umasa si Jongin na maayos pa niya.Umasa siya na babalik din si Kyungsoo. Pero minsan talaga nakakapagod ding umasa, lalo na kung itinulak ka lang palayo. Ibinaling na lang ni Jongin ang oras niya sa pag-aaral at nang makatapos ay sa trabaho naman niya ito ibinuhos.

Mag-oovertime na naman sana si Jongin nang biglang tumawag si Baekhyun kaya agad itong napasugod sa apartment ng kaibigan.

“Baek, anong nangyari?” Humahangos pa si Jongin nang dumating ito sa apartment ni Baekhyun, sabi kasi ni Baekhyun may emergency pero mukha namang okay ito nang pagbuksan siya ng pinto.

Pinaupo ni Baekhyun si Jongin sa sofa at inabutan ng tubig.

“Aalis ka ba? Nag-away na naman ba kayo ni Yeol?” tanong ni Jongin nang makita ang ilang maleta na nakalat.

“Hindi, hindi sa akin yan.” sagot ni Baekhyun.

Magtatanong pa sana si Jongin ngunit bumukas ang pinto ng banyo. Pareho silang natigilan ni Jongin nang magtama ang mga mata nila.

“J-Jongin…” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin scoffed at him. “Wow, kilala mo pa pala ako…” Bumaling si Jongin kay Baekhyun. “Baek, ano ba yung emergency? Bakit mo ko pinapunta dito?”

“Tama na, mag-usap kayo. Kailangan niyong mag-usap. Pupunta muna ako kay Chanyeol.” 

“Bakit kakausapin niya na ba ako?” humarap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. “Kakausapin mo na ba ako?”

Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at Baekhyun na parehong naghihintay ng sagot niya pero hindi siya makapagsalita, hindi pa rin siya nakakarecover sa pagkabigla.

Nakibit-balikat na lang si Jongin. “Sawa na kong magpumilit, Baek. Pagod na akong magmakaawa.” Tumayo si Jongin at aalis na sana pero pinigilan siya Baekhyun.

“Jongin, ito na yun oh. Ilang taong mong hiniling sa akin ‘to. Kahit para sa sarili mo na lang, bigyan mo yung sarili mo ng closure. Mag-usap kayo, Kyungsoo please tama na ang pagtakbo.” Pakiusap ni Baekhyun tapos ay lumabas na ito ng apartment niya.

Ilang minuto ng katahimikan ang lumipas, nakatingin lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at hinihintay na magsalita ito. Nakayuko lang si Kyungsoo at halatang hindi mapakali.

“Based on you reaction, hindi sinabi sayo ni Baekhyun na pinapunta niya ako dito. At mukhang ayaw mo akong kausapin although I still don’t know why you did that…” si Jongin na ang nag-umpisa.

“Jongin…”

Naghintay pa rin si Jongin kung ano pa ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo pero wala pa rin itong masabi kaya napabuntonghinga na lang si Jongin.

“Alam ko naman na may kasalanan din ako dati, naging duwag ako, itinago ko yung nararamdaman ko kasi natatakot akong sirain yung pagka-kaibigan natin pero para iwasan mo ko, burahin mo ko ng tuluyan sa buhay mo? Parang sobrang parusa naman ata ‘yon Kyungsoo...hindi mo man lang ako binigyan ng chance para makabawi. You just shut me out of your life.”

“I’m sorry Jongin. Honestly hindi ko talaga alam kung bakit ko yun ginawa and by the time I realized all that I felt that it was too late na, ayoko nang guluhin ka pa.”

“Ayaw guluhin? Kung alam mo lang Kyungsoo, sa loob ng limang taon na wala ka ang tanging gusto ko lang ay guluhin mo ulit yung buhay ko...yung bumalik ka pero bakit parang ayaw mo pa rin ako makita?”

“Hindi Jongin…” Lumapit si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kamay ni Jongin. “Hindi ko lang talaga alam kung paano magrereact nung nakita kita. Nagulat lang talaga ako.”

“Kung hindi ba nagplano si Baek, magpapakita ka talaga sa akin?”

“Yes, I really want to apologize to you. I’m really sorry Jongin.” Paghingi ng tawad ni Kyungsoo and Jongin pouted like a kid.

“Limang taon Kyungsoo, alam mo bang ang sakit sakit nung ayaw mo akong kausapin.”

“I know, if you let me gusto kong bumawi sayo. I know my bestfriend card is already revoked kaya kung pwede sana mag-apply ako bilang kaibigan mo.” Kyungsoo smiled for the first time since nagkita ulit sila and it made Jongin realize how much he missed seeing that.

“Tangina mo, namiss ko yung ngiti mong yan.” pag-amin ni Jongin at napatawa si Kyungsoo.

“So you’ll give me a chance again?”

“I know how it feels like na pagkaitan ng chance na bumawi…” patama ni Jongin. “...pero depende pa rin kung may pasalubong ako.”

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at hinila ang isa niyang maleta papunta kay Jongin. “Oh eto. Lahat ng laman nito para sayo.”

Di makapaniwala na tinignan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. “Seryoso ka?”

“Alam kong ako yung umiwas pero hindi naman ibig sabihin noon na hindi kita namiss. You were my bestfriend after all. Everytime I see something that reminds me of you, binibili ko and before I knew it nakaipon na ako ng isang maleta.”

“Sira ka, kung umuwi ka na lang agad di ba.”

“Kailangan ko pa kasi mag-ipon ng lakas ng loob para harapin ka. Sorry ulit, Jongin.”

“Tama na kaka-sorry mo, nauumay na ako.” Tumayo si Jongin at yinakap si Kyungsoo. “Namiss kita, basta bumalik ka na ulit sa buhay ko, okay na ako.”

Naramdaman ni Jongin na tumango si Kyungsoo at yumakap din ito sa kanya. “Namiss din kita.”

Isang sorry lang at bumigay na agad si Jongin. Marupok, OO, pero he’s honeslty just so relieved na bumalik na si Kyungsoo. Handa siyang kalimutan ang sakit na naramdaman niya sa loob ng limang taon if it means he can have Kyungsoo again.

***

Syempre, hindi naman ganoon kadali na bawiin ang limang taon. People can change alot in the span of those years pero determinado sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa isa’t-isa. Inuna nilang ayusin muna ang pagkakaibigan nila saka na nila haharapin yung mga puso nila kapag naibalik na nila yung dating sila. One step at a time, ika nga.

At tila nga namang nanadya ang tadhana dahil si Kyungsoo pala ang bagong project partner ni Jongin sa firm nila. 

“Totoo ba?” gulat na tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na excited namang tumango.

“Nung inalok sa akin yung trabaho, I saw your name as my project partner. Naisip ko na ito na talaga yung sign na dapat bumalik na ako.” kwento ni Kyungsoo.

“Eh paano kung hindi dumating yung job offer, eh di hindi ka pa babalik?”

“I was just really waiting for my contract to end pero inalok nila ako nito so here I am. Jongin, sabi ko naman sayo gustong gusto ko na talagang umuwi sayo.” hirit ni Kyungsoo.

“Asus wag kang ganyan Soo, wag kang pafall!” natatawang sabi ni Jongin. “Friends muna, jowa later…”

“Jowa talaga, sigurado ka ba dyan.” panunukso ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo naman, claiming it! Kapag okay na ang lahat, liligawan kita.” determinadong sagot ni Jongin.

“Ikaw tong pafall eh!” hinataw pa ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin.

Natigil ang pagkukulitan nang dalawa nang bumalik na ang supervisor nila para i-brief pa sila tungkol sa project nila.

***

Since Kyungsoo got back, kay Baekhyun na siya tumira, pero may ibang plano si Jongin. Kyungsoo invited Jongin over for lunch dahil nagluto ito ng paborito niyang adobong manok.

“Grabe Soo, the best talaga adobo mo!” puri ni Jongin after niyang magpakabundat sa luto nito. Maging sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay hindi nakapagpigil sa pagkain.

“Huwag ka na mambola, may nakahanda nang tupperware ng adobo na iuuwi mo.” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Nga pala Soo, matagal ko nang gustong lumipat ng bahay at may nagustuhan ako kaso medyo mahal. What if magshare tayo? Maganda siya, spacious tsaka tamang-tama di na tayo mahihirapan sa project natin. Mas madaling magconnect ng outputs.” suggestion ni Jongin.

“Ang sweet ha, bahay-bahayan lang?” komento ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi naman sa pinapalayas kita baby Kyung ko pero, maliit yung spare na kwarto ko. Nahihirapan ka laging magawa ng mga drafts mo. I think its a good idea, di ba naghahanap ka naman talaga ng malilipatan?” pambubuking ni Baekhyun.

“Ayun naman pala eh. Let’s go check the place, pag hindi mo nagustuhan eh di hindi natin itutuloy. Malapit siya sa office by the way.” pangungumbinsi pa ni Jongin.

“Sige, let’s see.” Pagsang-ayon ni Kyungsoo. Di naman talaga kailangan mag-effort ni Jongin dahil nung unang yaya pa lang ni Jongin, oo na agad ang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

And that was how, two months later… nakahiga si Jongin sa lap ni Kyungsoo habang nanonood ng series sa netflix. Ilang araw silang nagpa-alila sa trabaho at naghahabol ng deadline, kaya naman ngayon ay bumabawi sila ng pahinga.

May mga sarili silang kwarto at isa pang kwarto na ginawa nilang office nila pero mostly kapag nakaluwag-luwag sa trabaho ay sa salas sila tumatambay. Spending time with each other, matik na yung posisyon nila na si Jongin yung nakahiga sa sofa habang ginagawa niyang unan ang hita ni Kyungsoo. Just like the old days.

Getting back to their usual routine was much easier than what they thought. Alam pa rin ni Kyungsoo yung mga ayaw kainin ni Jongin. At alam pa rin ni Jongin na ayaw na ayaw ni Kyungsoo na makalat sa bahay. They’ve been bestfriends for years at totoo nga ang sinasabi nilang hindi mo basta basta makakalimutan ang mga bagay-bagay tungkol sa isa’t-isa.

***

“Kyungsoo ano na?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Nasa bahay silang dalawa ni Jongdae at may konting inuman.

“Anong ano na?” nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Mag-iisang taon na simula nung bumalik ka, bestfriends pa rin status ninyo ni Jongin.”

“Pasalamat nga siya nakabalik pa siya sa bestfriends status after nung limang taong panggho-ghost niya.” biro ni Jongdae.

“Bakit ano bang gusto mong status namin Baek? Intrigero ka talaga!” 

“Ano pa, eh di jowa. Ang tagal ko nang naikwento sayo yung nangyari after mong umalis. I’m pretty sure na matagal na sinabi sayo ni Jongin na may nararamdaman din siya for you so bakit wala kayong usad?” si Baekhyun pa talaga yung iritado sa sitwasyon nung dalawa.

“Tama si Dae, I’m lucky na naibalik ko yung pagkakaibigan namin, siguro ngayon talagang we’re just taking it one step at a time. We’re just making sure siguro na we still like each other after those five years.” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Tangina mo, naduduwag ka na naman no?!” lasing na si Baekhyun kaya brutally honest na siya. “Nag-aksaya na kayo ng limang taon, ano to? Mag-aaksaya ulit kayo ng lima pa?”

“I just want to be careful, Baek. I made one wrong decision and lost five years, I don’t want to make another one tapos ano? Mawawala na siya ng tuluyan sa akin?” tumungga ulit si Kyungsoo ng beer.

“I’m just saying, kung hindi ngayon? Kailan?” 

“Naku, Baek...hayaan mo nga sila. Natuto na sila sa nangyari dati, let them take their own phase. Kung hindi pa sila handa, eh di hindi pa.” Awat naman ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun.

“Wag kang mag-alala Baek, darating din kami dyan. Wala naman akong balak na pakawalan pa si Jongin.” nakangising sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


***

Nang umuwi si Kyungsoo kinabukasan sa apartment nila ni Jongin ay nagulat siya nang makitang si Jongin na nakatayo sa gitna ng sala, looking all cute with a flower crown on his head. Lumapit ito sa kanya at nilagyan din siya sa ulo ng flower crown.

“Para matchy tayo…” nakangiting sabi ni Jongin.

“Anong meron?” naguguluhan na tanong ni Kyungsoo habang inililibot ang mata sa loob ng apartment nila. May mga balloons, may mga petals sa sahig, may mga kandila at may nakaset-up din na table para sa kanilang dalawa.

“Isang taon na since nung umuwi ka…” tipid na sagot ni Jongin.

“Kailangan talagang icelebrate yun?” nagtataka pa ring sabi ni Kyungsoo. Jongin tilted his head to the side kaya may petal na nahulog sa pisngi niya at agad naman inabot ito ni Kyungsoo para tanggalin.

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa pisngi niya. “Bakit naman hindi ko icecelebrate yung araw na bumalik ulit sa akin yung mundo ko.”

“Galit ka sa akin nung nakita mo ‘ko…” tukso ni Kyungsoo.

“Iningatan ko lang yung puso ko noon tsaka bakit natiis ba kita? Hindi naman di ba? Ikaw lang naman ‘tong kaya akong tiisin eh.” At syempre lumabas na naman ang nguso ni Jongin kaya napatawa ng konti si Kyungsoo bago ito sumeryoso ulit.

Inilagay niya ang isa pa niyang kamay sa mukha ni Jongin, perfectly cupping Jongin’s handsome face. “At pinagsisihan ko ‘yon ng sobra-sobra.”

Lalo pang lumapit si Kyungsoo, his eyes never leaving Jongin’s eyes na nakatitig lang din sa kanya. “Jongin, pwede na ba? Pwede na bang mag-apply na boyfriend mo?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin tapos ay nagpapadyak ito na parang bata. ”Ang daya! Ako dapat yung magtatanong nun eh!!!!” pagmamaktol nito kaya napatawa naman si Kyungsoo.

“Eh kung sinasagot mo na lang kaya yung tanong ko.” 

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang bewang ni Kyungsoo at hinapit ito papunta sa kanya. “You are hired at promoted ka na agad sa CEO status, kasi hawak mo naman talaga ang buong puso ko.”

“Ang corny mo!” natatawang hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib ni Jongin.

“Tangina neto, sumakay ka na lang. Ano? Boyfriend na kita o boyfriend mo ko?” nakangiting pagbabanta ni Jongin.

“Paano ba yan, gusto ko asawa eh…” biro ni Kyungsoo habang ipinupulupot ang mga braso niya sa leeg ni Jongin. 

Jongin lifted him up and agad namang ini-lock ni Kyungsoo ang mga binti niya sa bewang ni Jongin. 

“Next year, mag-iipon pa ko..” bulong ni Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Mag-iipon tayo.”

“Mahal kita…” halos sabay nilang sinabi habang nakatitig sa mata ng isa’t-isa, sealing their confession with a well deserved kiss.

  
  
  


Pinagtagpo at itinadhana.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Masyado masakit yung phrase na 'pinagtagpo pero di tinadhana' ke 'imahe' man yan o 'hindi tayo pwede' kaya ibahin naman natin ng slight.
> 
> PINAGTAGPO AT ITINADHANA.


End file.
